Mei/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn *''"Our world is worth fighting for."'' Mid-Game Swap *''"Mei checking in!"'' Respawning *''"I have to get back in the fight."'' *''"Everyone is counting on me!"'' *''"Uhh, that could have gone better."'' *''"This fight is not over yet."'' *''" "'' *''" "'' *''" "'' Using Abilities Ice Wall * " " * " " * " " * " " * "Haha, watch this." * "Ice wall, coming up." * "Let's see you get past this!" * "This will stop them." * "Blocking them off" Cryo-Freeze * " " * " " * "Yikes!" * "Oh my gosh!" Blizzard * " " (self/hostile) * "Freeze! Don't move!" (friendly) Kills * "Cold as ice!" * "Oops, sorry!" * "Ooh, sorry about that." * "Serve you right!" * "Hey, be reasonable!" * "I can take care of myself!" * "Nothing personal." * " " * " " * " " Gameplay Enemy turret * "Enemy turret down." Enemy Teleporter * "Find the teleporter." * "Enemy teleporter down." * "Hey, they have a teleporter." * "I found their teleporter." Ultimate lines * "You got iced." * "I’m ready to start a blizzard." * "Anyone want a Popsicle?" Receiving Ana's Nano Boost * "Everyone! stay out of my way!" Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines * "Hang in there" ''(Default) * ''"A-Mei-zing!" * "Hey, chill out!" * "I hope you learned your lesson." * "Okay!" * "Ouch! Are you okay?" * "Sorry! Sorry, I'm sorry. Sorry." * "Haha! That was great!" * "Yay!" * "You have to let it go." Pre-Game Lines Lijiang Tower * "It's good to be back home." Nepal * "I love it here in the mountains! I wish I could go climbing" Watchpoint: Gibraltar * "Winston, I think one of these equations is wrong." Snowy Maps (Volskaya Industries, Nepal) * " " Warm Maps (Route 66, Temple of Anubis, Numbani) * "Huh, I might be a little overdressed for this place." Pre-Game Conversations With Bastion Mei: Bastion, you will make the perfect research assistant! Bastion: beeping With D.Va D.Va: Mei, I love reading your journal. I'm so jealous you get to go to all those places! Mei: That's true. I guess you don't get to travel very much. With Junkrat Junkrat: Brrr. I get cold just lookin' at ya. Mei: Then you should look somewhere else. Mei: You're just a no-good bully. How can you even look at yourself in the mirror? '' '''Junkrat': Oh, that's cold. Mei: I hate fools like you. Junkrat: That's cold. Mei: You are terrible. Junkrat: That's cold./ I beg your pardon, I consider myself a freedom fighter...A misunderstood one. With Mercy Mercy: Mei, you haven't aged a day. What's your secret? Mei: Cryostasis, but I'm not sure if I'd recommend it. Mei: Doctor Ziegler, I don't think you've aged a day since I last saw you. Mercy: And neither have you, Mei. With Tracer Tracer: Mei, you were such an inspiration to me! Mei: You inspired me too! Mei: Tracer, you're so amazing! You inspire me. Tracer: Mei, you're the real hero! (On Route 66, Temple of Anubis or Ilios) Tracer: Aren't you warm wearing all that? Mei: Yes. But it's too late to change! With Winston Mei: I love your glasses. So cute! Winston: Oh, um, thanks. I like yours, too. With Zarya Mei: Zarya? I don't understand how you can fight in the cold wearing so little. Zarya: I'll tell you my secret.. if you give me your coat. Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 Chinese 5 4 3 2 1 Attack the objective. Be reasonable. Be careful, okay? Chinese 1 Chinese 2 Chinese 3 Chinese 4 Chinese 5 Chinese 6 Chinese 7 Chinese 8 Chinese 9 Chinese 10 Chinese 11 Chinese 12 Chinese 13 Chinese 14 Chinese 15 Chinese 16 Chinese 17 Chinese 18 Chinese 19 Chinese 20 Chinese 21 Chinese 22 Chinese 23 Chinese 24 Chinese 25 Chinese 26 Chinese 27 Chinese 28 Chinese 29 Chinese 30 Chinese 31 Chinese 32 Chinese 33 Chinese 34 Chinese 35 Cold as ice. Cold snap. Come on everyone, just a little bit longer. Clear the area. Curiosity leads to new adventures. Defend the objective. Defend the point. Don’t get cold feet now. Enemy’s here. Everyone be careful out there. Everyone attack together. Everyone cool it. Everyone stick together, we can do this. Everyone is counting on me. Get ready, they’re coming back. Get to cover. Get out of there. Group up. Healed up. Hey, look at me. Hey, stay right there. I can’t wait to get started. I have to get back in the fight. I need armor. I’m attacking. I believe in you. I hate bullies. I need healing. I’m sure there’s a reasonable scientific explanation for this. It’s nothing personal. It’s up to us to protect the world. I’ll be defending. I’m getting good at this. I’m here to help. I’m on the objective, come join me. I’m taking the objective. I’m with you. Is it getting cold in here? It was nothing really. It’s good to get out of the lab. Let’s gather some valuable data on this mission. Let’s see you get past this. Look out, here I come. Look out. Let’s go for the win. Much better. My ultimate is ready. Mei checking in. Mei here. Moving the payload, back up requested. Nice shot. No way. Okay everyone, let’s do it again. One blizzard coming up. Our hard work will be for nothing if we don’t attack now. Our point is under attack. Oh my gosh. One win and we’re back in this. Payload stopped. All hands on deck. Push the payload. Payload’s on the move. Push forward. Set up here. Setting up on the objective. Sometimes I surprise myself. Something for me? Sorry about that. Stay out of my way. Stop the payload. Take out the target. Thank you. That could have gone better. Science holds the key to understanding. Sniper, look out. That tickles. That was cool That’s amazing. That’s cold. The payload is on the way. The payload is moving. The payload’s stopped. The planet is not going to save itself. They’re taking our point, everyone work together. This is awesome. This is it. Everyone work together. This will stop them. Thumbs up to that. They’re moving the payload, let’s stop them. This fight is not over yet. Time for a new adventure. Understood. We should compare notes sometime. Wow! Watch this. We are almost there, just one more victory. We can do it together. We can do this. We can’t let them win, come on everyone, attack! We have to preserve the world for the future. We need to move the payload. We need to stop the payload. We still have a few seconds for boba time. What is it? Wow, that’s nice. You were asking for it. You are terrible. You better watch your step. You’re amazing You’re a life saver. Category:Quotes